You're Perfect
by marymebetch
Summary: Miley Cyrus had a great life. Great family, great friends. But, when her bestfriend asks her to run away with him, everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys. I really hope you like this one. I was listening to the song F**cking Perfect by P!nk, and this kind of just came to me. If you don't like it, I wont continue. Review if you like it, or don't, whatever. TEEhEE(:**

I walked down the path, looking for my bestfriend. A boy named Nick, Nick Jonas, who I was secretly inlove with.

"Miley!" I heard someone call from behind me.

Turning around, I spotted Nick. A smile capturing my face immediatly, but when I saw the look on his face, my smile quickly transformed into a frown.

I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, giving him a quick hug before releasing him. "Whats wrong, Nick?" I asked.

He scratched his arm, looking down. I thought I saw a shadow on his eye, and if it was anybody else, I would have ignored it. But, it wasn't anybody else.

"He hit you again." It wasn't a question, I knew.

He just nodded silently. I gently took his face in my hands and made him look at me, I moved one of my hands to his eye and he winced. "Nick," I started. "You have to tell somebody."

He slapped my hands away. "Yeah, and who would care? Nobody cares about me."

I narrowed my eyes, taking his hand and leading him over to a bench. "I care Nick." I said, looking over at him as we sat down.

He was looking at me too, holding my gaze. "I know that, Mi. Thats why I tell you. But, nobody else would care. And, I can't blame them."

I scooted closer to him on the bench, letting go of his hand and putting my arm around his broad shoulders. "Of course people would care, Nick. At least tell Debbie. You know she'd care. I can't let this keep happening, if you don't tell somebody, I will."

Debbie was our schools guidance counsler. She let me and Nick call her by her first name, instead of Mrs. Atonya. She took a special interest in me and Nick, and set up group sessions for Nick, her, and I every Monday.

He put his face in his hands. "But, what can she do? He'd find me. And, and I don't want to be taken away from everything. I can't leave my mom alone. I can't leave Frankie." He dropped his hands and turned his face in my direction, looking me in the eyes again. "I can't leave you."

I used my hand that wasn't around him to wipe a tear that was slowing starting to trail down his face. At least, I think it was a tear, it may have just been a rain drop, considering it was pouring.

"He wouldn't be able to get you, Nick. And they wouldn't take you away, they'd take him away. They'd lock him up." I paused, not sure if I should continue, but figured I had to get it out. "Especially after what he did to Kevin and Joe. And, Nick, I can't let that happen to you."

I regretted saying that as soon as I saw the pain cross his face. "I-I can't do it, Miley."

I stood up, my arm leaving the semi-embrace I was holding him in. "Then I will." I said, as I started walking away.

He grabbed my hand. "I have a better idea, but you have to do it with me."

I nodded, finally hoping Nick would get the help he needed.

"Miley, you have to promise to do it with me." he said, looking extremely serious.

If he was telling someone, I'd do anything for him. "I promise, Nick."

He took a deep breathe, and squeezed my hand tighter. "Run away with me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo...I really like where I'm going with this story, I hope you all feel the same. And pleaseee leave a review. Look at it this way, if you like it, you'll encourage me to post more. If you hate it, I'll know I should stop. If its boring, I'll know to spice it up. Sooo...yeahhhh...if you're confused about anything ask me and I'll clarify...here goes...(:**

"W-what?" I asked, utterly shocked at the words that had escaped his lips.

His eyes widened with excitement, as if this was the best idea hes ever had. "Run away with me! Come on Mi, I've been thinking about this for a while. You said it yourself, I need to get away from my dad, and, well, I can this way."

What? How did he even think this was a plausible idea? Its ridiculous. "Nick, you just said you couldn't leave you're mom and Frankie alone with him."

He looked down, how could he have not thought about that? "Please, Miley? You already promised."

Damnit. He caught me in my own words. Of course. "Fine."

Everything was all planned out. He'd sneak out tonight, and come get me from my house. I still wasn't happy about leaving my family, but, this was Nick, I'd do anything for him.

"Miley!" my mom called from downstairs.

I paused, hoping she wasn't planning on coming up stairs and finding me packing. I threw my half-packed bag into my closest and opened my door. "Yeah mom?" I called down the stairs.

She walked half-way up and I saw she was all dolled up in a sparkly dress, hoop earrings, and crazy make-up. "You're father and I are going out dancing, Noah's at grandma's, and Pepey needs to be walked."

_Great_, I thought. No one would be home tonight, it'd be perfect. "Okay, mom. Love you, have fun."

She smiled, came up and hugged me. "Thanks, sweetie. I love you, too. See ya tomorrow."

_No you wont._

**Sooooooo sorry this chapter sucked and was so short, I needed it to set up for the next one. It'll get better, I promise. Two reviews for the next?**


	3. Chapter 3: forgotten picture?

**I can't tell you how much I love you guys(:. I got more than I asked for(: I was going to post last night, but a little thing called life got in the way. BOOOO! anyways...ONWARD!**

I had just finished packing, and was zipping up my bag when I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket.

I pulled it out and saw I had a text message from Nick.

N: You almost ready?

M: Whenever you are.

N: Where am I meeting you?

M: Just come to the front door, I'm home alone.

N: Well...thats convient(:.

I smiled at the last message, considering he stole the words right from my head.

(10 minutes later)

I heard a knock on the downstairs, and grabbed my bag. Leaving my room for the last time, I took a long look around. I turned the light off and shut the door, proceeding down the hall.

I was almost half way down steps when I remembered something, and ran back up the steps. I barrawled down the hall to my room and threw the door open. Running over to the night stand, I grabbed what I was looking for: a picture of my family.

I felt tears prick at my eyes, realizing this might be the only way I'd ever be able to see them again. I gripped it close to my chest, and slowly made my way back the way I came.

As I finally reached my descend of my the stairs, I opened the door to see a nervous Nick.

"I thought you were backing out on me," he said, relieved.

I tried to smile for him and replied, "Nick, don't you know me better then that by now?"

He smiled back, his more sincere then mine. "Yeah, I guess I do."

**Again guys, sorry its short and boring, but I promise it'll get better. ANNYYYWWHHOOO...3 comments for the next? **


	4. Chapter 4: Massapequa, New York?

**Well...I didn't get as much reviews as I hoped for..but...thats okay. Because I have two very devoted readers who I love(: heartvibe and skatergurl2789...thank you so much3**

I was jostled awake, and at first was very confused.

I looked over and saw Nick next to me..driving..OH. Right. The whole running away thing.

"Sorry, Mi," he said. "We hit a speed-bump."

I sat back in my seat, wipping the sleep out of my eyes. "Where are we?" I asked.

He looked at the GPS, then back at the road. "Almost at the New York border. Should be about fifteen minutes until we're out of New Jersey."

I nodded my head, even though he wasn't looking, and even if he was, he wouldn't be able to see because it was too dark.

I stretched my arms out infront of me and said, "I'm going on a picnik and I'm bringing apples."

**(Two hours later)**

"I'm going on a picnik and I'm bringing apples," Nick said, seemingly exhausted.

I looked around, because we had stopped, but I couldn't see a red light or stop sign in sight. "WE'RE HERE!" I exclaimed excitedly.

He took the keys out of the ignition and chuckled. "Yes we are." He said, unbuckling his seat belt.

I unbuckled my own belt, pushed my door open, and hopped out of the car. "Where is here?" I asked, looking around and seeing a bunch of houses.

He got out the car and shut the door behind him. "Massapequa, New York."

I scratched my head and shut my door as well, walking around to the trunk to retrieve my bags. "What's in Massapequa?"

He was next to me now, and looked over at me smiling. "Our new house," I said.

My eyes widened and I dropped the bag I was holding. "You bought us a house?"

He chuckled at my expression. "Why...yes I did. I just tapped into my college funds and got what we needed from there. We don't even have a morgage. It's all paid off."

I slapped him across the arm and he let out a surprised gasp. "What if you want to go back? You won't be able to go anywhere!"

**Hmm..did you guys Like it? Love it? Hate it? Why don't you let me know in a review(:**


	5. Chapter 5: Zee housee

Nick opened his mouth, looking like he wanted to protest ever going back to that hell-hole, but in stead, he shut it and closed his eyes.

When he opened his mouth again, he said, "You can yell at me tomorrow, but how about we get some sleep," he paused, and looked at his watch, "Seeing is how its almost two p.m."

I nodded and grabbed my most important bag. Turning to the house, I said, "Once you've got your stuff, you can shut the trunk. I'm getting the rest of my stuff in the morning."

I heard him shut the trunk and felt his presence right behind me. I guess he agreed with me.

When I reached the door, I waited for him to put his bag down and take the key out of his jacket pcoket. He unlocked the door, and stepped away from it. "Ladies first," he told me.

I smiled my thanks at him and stepped over the threshold. I flicked on the switch that was right next to the door, and the room was immediately filled with a blinding light. I blinked a few times before walking further into the house. I dropped my bag on the floor and emaxined the room I was in. It seemed to be a living room, I thought to myself, there was a large-ish couch and an arm chair next it. Infront of both of them was a good sized flat screen tv.

I turned to Nick. "How long have you been planning this?" I asked him accusingly.

He smiled sheepishly and said, "Not too long, this place was pretty much completely furnished. I just had to buy a few tvs and other necesities."

I nodded and continued my investigiation of the house. I was walking through a hallway and came across the staircase.

"Hey, Nick!" I called out when I realized he wasn't behind me anymore.

He came around the corner with his mouth full of...food...hopefully. "Huh?"

I shook my head, not bothering to comment on his rude behaviour. "Whats up there?"

He swallowed and said, "Our rooms, obviously."

I rolled my eyes and ran up the steps, scanning the rooms, with open doors, too find that they also had furniture in them.

When I came across a room that appeared to be a bit more feminie than the others, I stepped into it.


	6. Chapter 6: Insomnia

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, hope you enjoy this...**

In the room, the walls were pink with black vertical stripes every foot or so. There was a purple bed with a pink blanket and black pillow. The dresser was white, and there were plenty of pictures of Nick and I on the mirror behind it. There appeared to be a door leading out to a balcony, but I wasn't sure what it was overlooking since it was completely black out. There were also two windows.

Nick had walked in behind me, I guess, and said. "I tried to make it look like your old room as best as I could."

I turned to face him and smiled. I walked over to him and squeezed tightly. "Thank you," I said, "Its great. But Nick, how do you make so many trips out here without people noticing?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Well, at home, my family doesn't really care where I am. And, you didn't notice because you weren't there. You were in Colorado skiing with your family."

I nodded, trying not to tear up at the thought of the skiing trip. That was really the last time I got to spend time with my whole family, and we had so much fun. Next year, they'll be going without me, I thought to myself.

"Well, Miles, I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." He squeezed me again before letting go and walking to his own room, which was across the hall from mine.

I flipped the lights off and walked over to my new bed, and peeled the covers off. Slipping into my it, I let my eyes wander around the room again.

Nick had done an amazing job at replicating my old room, even down to an old looking rocking chair in the corner which my eyes had passed over before.

I kicked my pants off and closed my eyes, attempting to sleep.

**10 minutes later**

I opened my eyes for the eighth time and looked over at the digital clock that was under the tv. Only two minutes had passed since the last time I checked, I told myself.

I can't do this. Not in this new room thats exactly like my old one. Not in this new house that I hadn't had enough time to thoroughly explore yet. Not now.

I got out of the bed that looked exactly like my old one, and tip-toed towards the door. Not bothering to turn off the lights, I opened it and creeped over to Nick's door. Once I reached it, I turned the knob and opened it a crack.

The light from the hall eluminated it slightly, and when I peered in, I saw Nick lying on the king-size bed, facing the wall.

I stepped into the room and shut the door behind me, I walked silently over to him and poked his back. "Yes, Miley?" he asked me, sounding amused and slightly sleepy.

"Can I sleep with you?" I asked, feeling like a five year old.

He turned over and smiled at me, picking up the blankets and gesturing for me to get in.

I climbed in and snuggled up to his warm body.

I could hear the shock in his voice when he asked, "Miley, are you wearing pants?"

**Oh la la.**

**Questions:**

**What do you think Niley's gunna do?(:**

**Would you like to see a little Niley "action" or would you like to wait?**

**Do you think Miley's a little five year old?**


	7. Chapter 7: Rejected

**OMG! I'm getting reviews on this! xD I'm pretty sure I got six reviews on ONE chapter! I love you guys so muchh! I know it wasn't this stories turn in the pattern(sorry heartvibe) but I was just so thrilled when I saw how many comments I got I couldn't resist updating this one. Like, I'm pretty sure I just cried in happiness. I wasn't even going to update tonight because I'm watching Jersey Shore, but, like, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm so happy. And, as I've gotten the impression, you guys want action. Well, the viewers get what the viewers want. Rated M, so, if you're too young, or, just, not into that, then, dont read this chapter, anyway, enjoyxD**

**x3 N.M x3**

My eyes widened at his question, and I stuttered out a "N-no."

I heard him take a deep breath, and then he said, "M-maybe, you s-should go get some on and come back."

I realized I was crawling on top of him without concious permission. "But, Nicky, I don't wanna," I told him, surprised by my own words.

He didn't say anything for a while, and I realized I was straddling his stomach. He started rubbing my thighs and said, "Miles, I don't want to do this."

My mind suddenly caught up with me just in time to see that he was rejecting me. "Oh," I said, slidding off his stomach and dropping my legs off the side of the bed, starting to get up.

But, before I could, he grabbed my arm, "I didn't mean that the way it sounded, I mean I _want _to, trust me, I _want _to a lot. But, I just..." he trailed off.

I scratched my neck, and pulled my arm from his grasp, "Um..no, I get it Nick. I'm just throwing myself at you and you don't even like me that way. I don't know what I was thinking, actually, I probably wasn't. But, uh, night."

I ran out of the room to my own across the hall, slamming my door and crawling up under my covers, letting my tears leak out of my stinging eyes.

I heard him groan, and make his way to my room.

"Miley?" he asked, knocking on my door.

I whipped my eyes on my hand and called, "I'm okay, Nick. I'm sorry about what I did, we can just talk in the morning."

He cracked my door open and peeked in, most likely seeing me crawled up in a ball on my bed, and then pushed it open all the way. "Scoot over, Mi. We're doing this. Right here. Right now," he told me.

When I didn't scoot, he pushed me over and crawled on in and started nibbling on my neck.

"Nicholas, this isn't funny," I heard myself growl at him.

He began pulling my shirt over my head and said, "Good, because I'm not joking, now, stop being difficult."

I looked down at his face kissing my stomach, and gave in.

**Ohhh, cliffy...I guess it won't really be M until the next chapter. Sorry this sincerely sucked, I think I'm going to stay concentrated on this story for a while because you guys like this one. AHH! I'm still stoked about thatxD. Anyway, hope ya liked. And, if you guys check out my other stories and like those, I'll get back into those, but, for now, this is my concentration. Sorry it was shooort.**

**I have no question's :o**


	8. Chapter 8: 1 4 3

I am sooo sorry I haven't uploaded in like…three or four days. Things in my personal life have been extremely hectic and I'm having some trouble with my family, and even though I know it's not a good excuse, I hope you guys are still looking forward to reading. Anyway…here it is…ENJOY(:

x3 N.M x3

I cupped his face in my hands and brought it up to my own, kissing him when I got him where I wanted him.

His kiss was like…nothing I've ever experienced before. I mean, don't get me wrong, I've kissed one or two guys before, but, this was…different.

It made me feel warm, but gave me shivers at the same time. It felt like there was an electric current running between us, like every nerve ending in my body was being connected to his. It felt..right.

He pulled back, but just to make his way down towards my neck. He left sweet butterfly kisses all down one side of it, and moved towards the other side once he was done.

By this time I had my fingers entangled into his unruly curls, pulling him closer to me, making sure there was no gape between us.

"Nick," I moaned silently, feeling a slight bliss wrap around me, engulfing him as well.

He came back up and looked into my eyes. An ocean of chocolate looking into a field of blue. "I love you, Miley Hope Cyrus, and I have since the very first time I met you"

I felt my heart swim at his words and kissed him again, a kiss just as spectacular as our first, and when we pulled away I replied with, "Nicholas Jerry Jonas, I can't tell you how long I've waited to hear you say that. I love you, too."

He smiled and kissed my nose. "Do you know how cute you are, Ms. Miley?"

I could feel the blush spreading across my face at his words and covered it up with yet another kiss.

This kiss lasted a bit longer than our others, his tongue licking my bottom lip, pleading for entrance, and I let him in without taking a moment to hesitate. Now, our tongues were dancing in a beautiful battle, neither side winning, neither side loosing.

When we finally pulled back to breath, he placed his forehead against mine, a wicked smile tugging at the ends of his lips.

I smiled back and pulled his shirt off of him.

He faltered.

"Miley, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked me skeptically.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "One minute you're practically raping me, then we confess our love for each other. And NOW you ask if I really want to do this?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

He smirked this time and said, "Miles, we have promise rings."

I dropped my head on the pillow beneath it and said, "Now is the time you choose to remember? NOW!"

**Well, I got you guys **_**some **_**action in there, even if it wasn't sex. But, they can't. It would be breaking their sacred vows. But, lemme know what you thought of this. (:**

**Questions****:**

**Why did Nick choose then to remember?**

**Did you find there little moment cute?**

**Would like drama right away, or for things to glide smoothly for a while?**


	9. Chapter 9: Bed Bugs

Hey guys, sorry its been a few days. I knew, in ff world it hasn't been that long, but to me it feels like its been forever. I hope I havn't lost any of my readers, that'd make me sad. Theres a special place in my heart for all of you, it makes me so happy that you like this. I'm thinking this story may have 10 more chapters? But who knows. Anyway, here it is...

x3 N.M x3

He chuckled. "You'd regret it in the morning," he told me knowingly.

I nodded and pushed him off me, getting up and grabbing my shirt which he had flung across the room.

"Hey! I didn't mean we should stop doing _that_!" he said, grabbing my arm and pulling me ontop of him, kissing my neck.

I pushed his head away and cuddled up on his chest. "Don't let the bed bugs bite."

x3 N.M x3

I heard water running and opened my eyes. Scratching my forehead I sat up, looking around, but not seeing what I was searching for.

"Nick?" I called out.

I then heard the water stop and a few seconds later Nick came out with a towel wrapped around his hips. "Whats up, baby?"

I starred at him, analyzing his flawless chest and licked my lips. "Um...I just didn't know where you were..." I said dumbly.

He grinned as he saw my checking him out and stepped closer to my bed. "I was just getting in the shower," he paused, and his grin grew. "You're welcome to join me if you'd like."

I blushed and looked down, "I, uh I-"

"Aw, come on Mi, you can wear a bikini," he interupted and threw in a wink at the end.

I blushed even more and got up, pushing him, said, "Well, go get in, and if you're lucky I'll make my way in there."

His grin turned into a smirk when he realized he won, and turned and walked into the bathroom. Once I heard the water turn on, I scrambled to find the skimpiest bikini I bought.

(Nick's POV)

I bluffed before, not exactly expecting Miley to accept my offer, but, now I was even more excited.

Damn myself for reminding her last night, what's wrong with me?

I had already turned on the shower to make Miley think that I was in, but I did a few push-ups before finally stepping in.

I ran my fingers through my crazy curls and started lathering up my body with soap, hoping to finish before Miley came in.

(Miley's POV)

After I tried on about six different bikinis, I finally found the right one. It was lime green with white pocodots spread all over it.

I walked towards my bathroom door and knocked hesitantly.

"Come on it, Miles," I heard Nick's perfectly confident voice say through the door.

I opened it and stepped in, slightly glaring at the shower curtain for keeping me from seeing my Nick. I walked slowly over to it, a lump growing in my throat with each step, and when I finally got it, I lamely slipped through one of the sides. Nick was facing the other, guessing I wouldn't have come in on the side the water was flowing from, and apparently hadn't heard him. I quietly walked over to him and placed my hands over his eyes. "Guess who," I whispered, not daring to test my voice anymore.

He turned around and backed me up against the wall, kissing me hungrily. "Miley," he whispered against my lips.

"You cheated," I whispered back.

x3 N.M x3

Well, I tried to make it a little longer than my others because my mothers bothering me to fold my laundry, but, I don't think it was that long. I hope you liked it! XD

OH! If you guys could vote on the poll I posted on my profile I'd appreciate it.

Peace & Love,

Maryx3


	10. Chapter 10: The Secret

Oh my, I havn't posted in soo long. I'm terribly sorry :o I'll try to post more often, but until then..enjoy(:

x3 M.N x3

He pulled away, smiling, just to nibble on my ear lobe. I giggled and pushed him away.

"Oh, I almost forgot how tickelish my Miley is," Nick said, pressing himself even closer to me and tickling my sides.

I tried to push him away again, but I was laughing to hard. "N-Nick, s-stop," I managed to choke out.

He stopped and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his torso, and he wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling the string to my bikini top. It fell to the ground, but I didnt stop to pick it up. Instead, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

He pulled away from our kiss again, and he looked down at my chest. I saw his face go completely blank, and my confidence immediately faltered.

"M-Miley.." he said, leaning down to lick my upper breast. I felt tingles, but pushed his head away.

"No, Nick. Please, don't," I begged, placing my feet back on the ground.

He looked back up at me, but I was looking down, so he lifted my chin with his index finger. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked me gently.

I pushed his hand away and shoved the curtain, stepping out and grabbing a towel, I walked back over to my bed and sat down, looking at the ground.

He followed me out and grabbed a towel as well. He wrapped it around his waist and sat next to me. Putting his arm around my shoulder, he said. "Miley, talk to me. Tell me what I did so I don't do it next time."

I glanced up at him and lost my nerve, leaning into his embrace, I began to cry. He rubbed my arm, but didn't stop me. Letting me get it all out.

When my sobs quieted, I looked back up at him. Wiping my eyes, I said, "I'm sorry Nick. You probably think I'm crazy, don't you?"

He stared into my eyes and shook his head, "Of course not. I just want to help. Please tell me."

Getting up and dropping the towel, I walked over to my balcony. Opening the door, I stepped out and sat down. He followed me, and when he sat, I said, "I was raped when I was seven-years-old, Nick."

He gasped and wrapped his arm around me again. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to Mi," he told me.

x3 M.N x3

Oh my...so Miley was raped. Who saw that coming? Hell, I didn't. Poor Miley. :(

Anyway, I wrote this watching Law & Order, so, I guess that's what inspired me. I know I havn't written in a while, but I hope I havn't lost any of my precious readers because I love you guys so much. So, so much. Like, you don't understand. Anyway, I hope to get up to 30 reviews on this story before I continue. I already have 26, so I just need 4 more. So, yeah, please(:

Peace & Love,

Mary.


	11. Chapter 11: Surprise?

Sorry, sorry, sorry. I know you guys passed 30 a while a go, but I've just been..lazy..so yeah. 40 for the next? Eh..is that to much? 35? Hm..oh well. Anyway, I'm thinking of uploading TIMH tomorrow, so, yeah, keep your eyes open.

x3 M.N x3

As I cried, he picked me up and carried me into the house. As he placed me down on my bed and wrapped the blanket around me I took a deep breath and continued, "It was my dad. He..he thought I was sleeping. He didn't know that all those times I..I was awake, holding in my sobs."

He hugged me too his chest tightly, and I could tell he was thinking murderous thoughts towards my father so I just clung tighter. "Mi, baby," he said. "Why didn't you ever tell me? After those countless hours you listened to me whining about my dad..why..why didn't you tell me?" I could hear a touch of regret in his voice and I shook my head.

"No Nick, no. Don't feel bad. I wasn't ready to talk about it then. And, well, your dad was abusing you at the time and you needed my then. What my dad did, it was when I was younger." I told him, rubbing his back as he kissed my head.

After that we didn't say much. He pulled me onto his lap and rocked me, whispering sweet nothings in my ear as my sobs picked up and quietened again. After an hour or so I fell back asleep and Nick continued rocking me until he himself lapsed into unconciousness.

(Three hours later)

When I woke up at first I was groggy, a little disoriented, and I could feel tears still dripping out of my eyes.

When I realized where I was and what had happened, I patted Nick and he awoke immediately.

"Are you okay, baby?" was the first thing he said as the mornings events caught up with him.

I nodded into his chest and let him wipe my eyes as I pulled away. "I'm sorry I just layed that on you like that, Nick. I'm not so sure what came over me."

He kissed my nose and shook his head. "Miley, that had been building up in you for ten years. I'm glad you finally told me," he told me, staring into my eyes.

I smiled slightly and kissed him. "Lets go get some breakfast..or lunch..or dinner. What time is it anyway?" I asked, getting up abruptly.

His face dropped into a frown and he stood up as well. He checked his watch and said, "It's about..2:30..so..yeah, lunch."

I nodded and walked over to the dresser, the blanket still firmly wrapped around me, and opened one. I groaned and turned to Nick, "My stuff is still in the gar," I whined and sat on the floor, resting my head on the dresser.

A small smirk spread across his face and he nodded. "I'll just go get them," he told me with a wink.

x3 M.N x3

Your Reviews

619266  
I can sadly say I didn't see that coming and I actually love when authors do that because I like the drama that comes with it. But if you think about, it makes total sense that Miley was raped and I can't wait to see more.

Me:

I guess it does kind of make sense. Eh, well, I'm so glad you enjoyed it. :)

FirePrincess251

Omg I cant believe Miley was raped :(

Me:

I know:( And how horrible is it that this type of situation happens so often :(

neecee  
I love this story. You have an amazing plot going. Keep up the good work.

Me:

Thank you so much, that means everything to me :D

Anon

You have an amazing story.

Love it!

Keep up the good work.

Me:

Thank you, I hope you enjoy the rest xD

fallingstar2008  
OMG poor Miley...I definitely did not see that coming Amazing chapter! Can't wait to read the next one! :)

Me:

I love surprising people. And thank youu :D

skatergurl2789  
oh my gosh! poor miley :,(

wait she went to the balcony bare chested?

Me:

I know:( Lol, yeah, I know, kind of weird, but..oh well :)


	12. Chapter 12: Recongized

I'm sorry guys. I've just had a lot on my plate lately. I did really well on my report card, but my attendance wasn't great and my dad just..ugh. I can't get into this on here. You guys will think I'm crazy and annoying but if you _really_ need to know because you need to know everything like me, message me and I'll fill you in a little bit.

x3 M.N x3

When Nick returned with my bags, I quickly got dressed and we took a walk to find the closest pizza place. We found a strip mall type thing and found a cute little place in it called "Pizza Bistro", we went inside and Nick ordered while I got us a table.

A few minutes later Nick joined me, taking the seat across from mine, and said, "This pizza smells amazing. I've always wanted to try it New York style."

I smiled as I bit into my plain slice and knew the rumor was true. New York had the _best _pizza.

As I glanced at the television in the corner, I felt my eyes practically bulge out of my head at the sight of mine and Nick's pictures flashing across the screen.

I grabbed his hand as I swallowed the pizza in my mouth and said, "Nicholas, look at the tv."

When he looked over, his expression immediately turned to one of shock and he squeezed my hand in return. "We have to get out of here, Mi."

"Oh, really?" I asked in my sarcasticly annoying tone. I jumped up and ran out with him on my tails.

"We need haircuts, Nick."

He shook his head and ran a hand through his messy curls. "We don't have time for haircuts, we'll just get wigs."

I nodded and jogged with him towards our new house.


	13. Chapter 13: Twins

_Enjoy!_

(Nick's POV)

It's been about 3 weeks since the incident at the pizza place. Since then, Miley and I have gotten wigs, enrolled in school, and tryed to adjust to life in Massapequa.

As of right now, Miley and myself are still just friends. I've attempted to bring up that night a few times, but whenever I do, Miley gets all fidgety and pretends she has no idea what I'm talking about.

Maybe she was just lonely that night, and looking for some male compainship. Whatever, it's not like I've been in love with her since we first met when we were five or anything. Psh, that's crazy.

As we speak, Miley's playing around with her blonde wig, which, by the way, looks rockin' on her.

Today's our first day at the new school, and our new names are Destiney and Nate Stuart. We've been practicing with them for a while, but we keep slipping so we've decided at school we're calling each other by our old code names. Night Hawk and Black Diamond.

Yes, we are telling everyone we're siblings. No, I'm not looking forward to it at all. I got a blonde wig as well so we can tell everyone we're twins, but, since she has blue eyes and I have brown, I've found myself some blue contacts.

She turned to me and put on her best "Vogue" look and said, "How do I look, Black Diamond?"

I chuckled a bit and got up from the bean bag chair in the corner of her room."Well, Night Hawk, lets just say I'm having thoughts a brother should never have about his sister," I told her.

She blushed and looked back in the mirror, pulling her wig into a tight pony tail.

(Later; at school)

Miley and I had the first half of the day together, so we looked for our first class together, attempting to ignore the other students gawking at us.

"What's the room number, again, Nate?" she asked me, trying to check her wig.

I looked at my schedule and said, "Uh, 115. Studio in Art 2."

She nodded and pointed toward a door, "I think that's it," she said, stepping closer to it."

I followed her lead checked the plate on the door. "You're right, Des, that's it," I said, montioning for her to go in ahead of me. I quickly stepped in behind her and looked around the room, clearing my throat, I asked a random girl, "Is this Mrs. Wood's class?"

The girl looked at me and her eyes widened, her lips turning up at the corners, and replied, "Yes, it is. You're new here, aren't you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, my sister and I are starting here today."

She stuck out her hand and said, "Well, welcome to Massapequa. I'm Heather."

I took her hand and smiled. "I'm Nate, and this is my twin sister, Destiney," I said, gesturing towards Miley.

She looked at Miley and smiled kindly at the both of us. "I have a twin, too. She's over there getting our bin. Her name's Kristen," she told us, pointing towards an identical girl.

Miley smiled sweetly at the girl and said, "I like your earrings." Refering to the hoops dangling from the girl's ears.

Heather grinned and said, "Thanks. I got them at Macys, actually, maybe you, Kristen, and I can go shopping together sometime." She looked at me like she forgot I was there and hit her head lightly. "Oh, and you too, Nate!"

I shook my head and said, "Shopping isn't my type of thing." Just as Miley said, "Oh, we'd love to!"

Heather's grin widened just as her sister joined us. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "I'm Kristen, welcome to Massapequa."

Miley and I both smiled at her and Miley said, "Hi! I'm Destiney, and this is Nate."

She nodded and said, "You guys should sit with us!"

My first day at Massapequa high, and I've already made to hot friends.

_So, I didn't edit this at all, but I sure hope you enjoyed!_

_Q: What do you have first period?_


	14. Chapter 14: Black Diamond

_I have art, I'm making Miley's schedule my own :D_

(Miley's POV)

"Destiney! Nate!" I heard a female voice call in the lunch room.

I looked around until I spotted two familiar, and also identical, faces. I nudged Nick and started walking over to there table. When I reached them I plopped my bag down and watched them stand up. "Where are you guys going?" I asked them.

Kristen, I think, pointed over to the line just as Heather said, "You know, to get food."

I felt blush creeping over my face, but ignored it and sat down. "Me and Black Diamond brought our own lunches," I told them.

They both gave me strange looks and Nick said, "She means me. We have code names, I'm Black Diamond, she's Night Hawk. You'll get used to it." As he finished, he flashed Kristen a flirtacious smile and I felt jealousy creeping up in my system so I quickly changed the subject.

"Well, why don't you two go get your food and me and Black Diamond will wait for you here," I told them.

They looked at each other and walked away. But, Kristen smiled at Nick before they did and I felt my stomach clench.

Nick sat down and I followed his lead. "What the hell was that?" I spat a him.

As he was taking out his lunch bag he threw me a glance. "What are you talking about, Des?" He retorted back to me.

I rolled my eyes and bit into my sandwich. "You were flirting with her!" I said with my mouth full.

He laughed and took a sip of his water. "Swallow," he directed. "Then yell at me."

I did as he asked and narrowed my eyes at him. "You like her, don't you?"

He shrugged and avoided my eyes. "She's cute, I guess," he told me. "But I _love _you." He said this with complete sincerity in his eyes.

It was my turn to look away. "Whatever."


End file.
